The invention relates to a valve having a valve element, arranged in a valve housing, and a manual activation device for the manual activation of the valve element.
The valve element is usually activated electrically or electromagnetically in valves of that type. The manual activation of the valve element is then primarily used to check the valve or during start procedures.
Valves having a valve element, arranged in a valve housing, and a manual activation device are known from practice, the manual activation device having an activation element which is arranged movably in a recess of the valve housing and which is actively connected to the valve element for the manual activation of the valve element and, furthermore, there being provided means for securing the activation element in the recess of the valve housing so that the activation element is not pressed out by the operating pressure present inside the valve.
The means for securing the activation element in the recess of the valve housing are formed, for example, in the manner of a bayonet closure. However, that method is relatively complex to produce. Another known solution provides for the use of a cylindrical pin which has to be introduced transversely to the activation element once the activation element has been introduced. Although that solution is relatively simple to effect, it requires additional constructional space, which, furthermore, also has to be accessible, for the fitting of the cylindrical pin.
Therefore, the problem addressed by the invention is to provide a valve having a manual activation device which is characterized by a small constructional space and thereby being particularly suitable for valves of very small dimensions.
According to the invention, the valve has a valve element, arranged in a valve housing, and a manual activation device, the manual activation device having an activation element which is arranged movably in a recess of the valve housing and which is actively connected to the valve element for the manual activation of the valve element and, furthermore, means being provided for securing the activation element in the recess of the valve housing. The securing means are formed by a rigid projection and a stop region, which co-operates with the projection, the projection being fixed to the activation element or fixed to the valve housing and the stop region accordingly fixed to the other part.
There is further provided, between the recess and the activation element, a sealing element which can be deformed in such a manner that the activation element can be introduced eccentrically into the recess during assembly and is automatically centered in the recess in the introduced state.
In a preferred embodiment, the recess in the valve housing is in the form of a drilled hole and the activation element accordingly pin-shaped, the projection being provided on the outer peripheral face of the activation element and the diameter of the activation element in the region of the projection being equal to or smaller than the diameter of the recess.